1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for searching, identifying and documenting infringements on copyrighted information, and in particular to a method and system for searching, identifying and documenting infringements on copyrighted test items, including test items from large scale assessments such as state assessments and admission tests,
2. Background of the Technology
Higher education is fast becoming a gateway to securing a good job and success in life. In recent years, the number of applicants applying for graduate schools has increased significantly. In particular, the number of applicants outside the United States interested in applying for schools has risen. As such, more and more applicants are studying and preparing for school admission tests including the Graduate Management Admission Test™ (hereinafter “GMAT®”) in an effort to achieve a favorable test score. Having a favorable GMAT® score can increase an applicant's opportunity to be accepted into their graduate school program of their choice.
As a result of the above, the business of preparing and assisting applicants in studying and taking the GMAT® can be a lucrative one. For instance, there are various legitimate study guides an applicant can purchase, and/or legitimate GMAT® preparatory classes an applicant can enroll in. However, there are illegitimate “guides” and “preparatory” classes that offer infringing-copyrighted test questions in different venues including print and the Internet. Specifically, actual GMAT®) items, in whole or in part, are made available to the public without proper authorization.
In view of the above, there is a need for a method and system for identifying and documenting copyrighted test items, such as GMAT® questions, that are illicitly being made available to the public, in order to prepare for possible litigation or criminal prosecution, and in order to identify test items that have been so compromised that they can not longer be used as intended.